Angelic Alchemist
by Aoi Heart
Summary: "Mizumi, are you sure you wan to help us?" Al asked as Mizumi nodded. "Yes, I want to help you and Ed, I want to return the favor.. since you guys helped me."She said as she smiled. I'm not good with summaries so here's the intro to the Angelic Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

Aoi: YAY!*jumps up and down*

Ed: Why is Aoi jumping around?

Al: It's because this is her first ever fan fiction.

Aoi: Yes! and i hope it goes well...Oh can you guys do the disclaimer~

Al: Sure! Aoi doesnt own Full Metal Alchemist.

Ed: Eventhough she wished she did. And she doesn't own us either, Just Mizumi and her polt.

Mizumi: *nods* Yup. So please tell us what you think about it.

Ed: On to the story!

* * *

><p>Angelic Alchemist<p>

"Mizumi, Are you sure you want to help us?" a boy with short dark blondish hair said as he looked at her with a concerned look "Yes, I want to help you and Ed, s-since you guys helped me…I'm returning the favor." Mizumi said smiling. Mizumi had every right to help the brothers with their plan. They were there for her when she needed someone most. Especially on that day…

_-Flashback-_

"_Mizu~mi…! ~ Where are you..?~" her 'father' said as he looked for her. Mizumi always hid from him when he got drunk. She was always scared of him, very scared. Mizumi locked her door and hid herself in the closet, crying softly so he doesn't hear her. Mizumi tensed up when she heard the door unlocked. "Mizumi…~ You can't hide from me..~" Her father searched everywhere in her room. Except one place…Her father smirked as he made his way over to the closet and tore it open only to find a crying and defenseless Mizumi. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed. "You are such a cute daughter…. ~" He said as he stroked her tear stained cheek. 'W-why can't I run! Move legs, move!' Mizumi thought. Then when her so-called father, slid one of his hands down her leg scream panicked and started to kick him. Mizumi feared for her life. She thrashed around swinging screaming, he was strong he placed her hands above her head, smirking. Then she kicked him in the 'right' spot, as he was going down she grabbed whatever she can. She was planning on leaving. Running to where she knew she would be safe to live with. The Elrics. _

_Mizumi ran to the door, with everything she needed and wanted. Then once she heard her father running down the hall she ran out the house, in the cold rain, with tears streaming down her face hoping she would make it the Ed and Al's home before he catches her._

_-End of Flashback-_

Al looked down as he remembers what happened to Mizumi. "Oh yeah…I remember…you came to our house soaking wet, Al and I thought you was going to die…" Ed said as he was drawing a transmutation circle.

_-Flashback-_

_Mizumi continued running until she reached Ed and Al's house. She knocked on the door weakly. She was damp, cold and scared, Mizumi was losing consciousness, and then everything went black. "Hey boys, can you get the door for mommy please?" Trisha said. "Okay!" both boys said happily and ran to the open the door only to find Mizumi on the floor. "Mizumi!" Al shouted. Ed picked the wet girl and brought her in the house to show to their mom. "Oh My God! Mizumi!"Trisha took the girl out ed's hands and put her in bed. Mizumi was sleeping soundly while Ed and Al stayed with her. "P-papa..no..stop.."Mizumi mumbled. "STOP IT!" Mizumi shot up and started shaking. "Mizumi! It's us! Ed and Al" Ed said as him and al tried to calm her down. Mizumi stopped and looked at the two brothers, with tears streaming down her face. "E-ed…A-al…" Mizumi started to cry. Ed hugged her rocking back and forth, while Al rubbed her back. "I-I can't go back home…not with __**him**__.." Mizumi said as she started to calm down. "What happened Mizumi-chan?" Al asked. Mizumi tensed up and Ed gave Al a look. "You don't have to tell us, Mizu-chan…we und "Mizumi shook her head. " M-my papa…w-was trying to…h-he…" she said sobbing into Ed's chest. Ed knew what she was trying to tell them. "You're papa tried to.. Touch you..?" Al gasped as Mizumi nodded, 'What kind of father would do such a thing?' Ed thought. "Mizumi-chan, it's alright..You can stay with us a much as you like." Trisha said as she walked. "Mom!" The brothers said. "I heard everything…you'll be safe here.." She said as she picked Mizumi up into a hug. Mizumi eyes were streaming with tears, happy tears, as she nodded. "Thank you.." was all she said as she fell asleep in Trisha's arms. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Ed finished drawing the transmutation circle. "That oughta do it. You guys ready?" Al and Mizumi nodded. "You guys don't have to be scared everything's alright." Ed said reassuring them. Then the put their hands on the circle and it began to glow then a golden light vortex began to whirlwind in the circle. The three was amazed by what they saw. Then when they thought that everything was alright…it wasn't. Everything went horrible, the beautiful light turned dark purple and black. A loud scream was heard from outside the Elrics home.

"That was Ed!" a young blonde girl said running out of door. "Wait, Winry look!" the older lady said as she grabbed her hand.

A man in a military uniform stood on top of a hill and watched the house glow purple.

The room was filled with smoke. "Al...Mizumi...stay with me!" Ed punched the ground as Al's clothes were laid on the floor and Mizumi was lying on the floor next to Ed, her left eye bleeding horribly. "This wasn't supposed to.." "What have I done..?" Ed said. The he noticed blood…his blood coming from his leg, but his leg was gone. Then he looked over to see what he thought was his mother. "Mom..is that you?" he said with a smile. But then..what he saw wasn't he mother. Ed scream at the thing that wasn't he mother.

That day..the learned the truth about human transmutation….

* * *

><p>Aoi: There Finished the Prologue~ More coming tomorrow~<p>

Ed:That was deep.

Mizumi: So deep.

Al: very deep.

Aoi: Oh Its going to get more better in the next Chapter~

Mizumi: All comment and reviews are welcome!~ The more reviews the more chapters!~


	2. Author's Note

Hey, guys! Been like I guess a few days since the prologue of Angelic Alchemist came out. I just wanted to say that It'll be on-hold/and in progress, because I want to know from you guys, if I should continue the story with the Original FMA or should I go with FMA Broherhood? You guys can vote in the poll on my profile! Thanks again!

Loves,

Aoi and Mizumi


End file.
